Greatest Hamster in the World
by skittery's bad mood
Summary: He can't handle being second to Skittery when Snoddy is around!...He just needs a plan to get rid of Snoddy for once and for all!


A/N- Just a small little story I found that I had written awhile back, I like it a lot, hope you do too! SPECS -½ of SBM.

I woke with a start when I heard the click of the front door unlock and the creak of it being pushed open. I curiously looked over in that direction wondering who was there. Skittery wasn't home yet from work. My spirits rose, unless maybe he got off early today! But, my hopes were quickly smashed as I saw Snoddy turning the corner into the living room of the apartment.

"Skittery?" He called looking around and in the kitchen. I frowned; obviously he should know that Skittery wasn't here. How did he get in here anyways? He must have stolen a key. Snoddy turned to me, as if just now noticing that I was here. He smiled, but I just glared and turned my back to him.

"Hey, what's the matter?" He asked me. I heard him walk closer, I readied myself for an attack, just incase. And then suddenly the front door opened and Skittery walked in. I turned excitedly to see him.

"Hey, Snoddy. I thought you weren't coming over for another half hour?" he said dropping his car keys on the table.

"Well, I decided to come earlier, I brought pizza for the hockey game." Snoddy grinned and held up the pizza box so Skittery could see. "When did Butch get so territorial?"

I bared my teeth at Snoddy to show him Skittery was mine, and no matter how much pizza he bought for him, Skittery would always like me better.

"Territorial? Butch? Naw, he's just a baby." Skittery picked me up; I nuzzled his finger to show my appreciation. Then he gave me my favorite treat, a sunflower seed! He sneered at Snoddy, '_where's your sunflower seed?_'

I had been so busy munching on my tasty snack that I didn't notice who I was now being held by. Once I had gobbled up the last of the seed I looked up hoping to get another one, and saw Snoddy's large face looking down at me. I let out a cry of surprise and latched my teeth into the hand. The next thing I knew, I was being hurled through the air. But there was nothing to fear; Skittery saved me in the nick of time.

"Snoddy, be careful! You could hurt the little guy!" Skittery reprimanded holding me lovingly in his arms.

"I'm sorry, but the thing bit me!"

I only wished I had drawn blood; however, that didn't matter anymore, I was being held tightly by Skittery, was Snoddy? No. Now he would kick the unwanted boy out for sure! No one tries to hurt me and gets away with it.

"It's alright, I don't think you hurt him anyways. So pizza, huh?" Skittery said putting my inside my little plastic ball and setting me on the ground.

My jaw dropped, no cursing, no shouting? That was it? The boys began heading into the living room, so I followed to make sure Skittery wouldn't forget about me.

After several minutes of running around in circles on the floor, trying to get Skittery's attention, but to no prevail, I grew tired and laid down. The boys sat on the couch watching the television screen, laughing and eating their food. I glared at them. Snoddy was becoming a problem and I knew I would have to take care of him.

Snoddy had been coming over now everyday for the past two weeks, and I knew this was no ordinary friend of Skittery's, but it pained me to say this, because perhaps Snoddy was not just a friend, but perhaps maybe a… best friend.

Skittery had taken such a liking to Snoddy, he barely noticed me anymore when the other boy was around. I should have known there was something going on between them when he had first come over to watch t.v. with Skittery. But I was too blinded to notice, I refused to see what I didn't want to, they were becoming best friends.

I narrowed my eyes. Snoddy wants to take away _my _best does he? He wants to take _my_ place? I stood up and got ready to charge. With Snoddy's leg in my path I began to run at it with full speed. His leg got closer and closer, I could feel the feeling of sweet revenge running though every vein in my body. And then I collided with him.

I flipped over at the force and knew at once I had caused no severe pain to my target. NO bother, if at first you don't succeed, try try again! I began backing myself up again, but was stopped when Snoddy picked up the ball I was in. I stood on my hind legs and began clawing at the plastic that kept me from ripping up his face.

"I don't think your hamster likes me." Snoddy said looking at me. I rolled my eyes; he's a smart one.

"Of course he likes you! He's just not used to new people." Skittery toll my ball from Snoddy and walked me back to the kitchen where my home was.

"It's alright, buddy. Snoddy just needs to get used to you, and then he'll realize that you're the greatest hamster in the world." He lifted me up and held me in his hand. I nuzzled his finger one more time before he put me back in my home and gave me a small wood block, my favorite chewing toy, and then he walked back into the living room.

I sat nibbling on the corner of my block for a moment and thought. Skittery thought I was 'The Greatest Hamster in the World'. I smiled, because that was something Snoddy could never be.

END!

A/N- Hope ya'll liked it! Butch is just a little character Skitts and me thought up, anyways, I think he's a cutie! Review please! SPECS


End file.
